


Book 3: Alfonse is Possessed

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Possession, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Alfonse gets possessed, but there's only one way to get him back to normal and summoner holds that one way in her hand. Will she let others help her or will she take matters into her own hands? Only time will tell.





	Book 3: Alfonse is Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is was a little bit that I wrote when I heard that book 3 was being announced. My head was buzzing with ideas of what could happen and this was one of those ideas. I hope you enjoy!

Alfonse screamed into the wind, the power in his body breaking for a mere moment. With one eye red and one eye his normal blue, he looked at me a pained look on his face. He was struggling against the greater being that was trying to take him over and I could do almost nothing to stop it. He reached his hand out toward me and I toward him. “Alfonse!” I said trying to run closer to him. He groaned and screamed, but even under the influence of the other being he stopped me from coming any closer. 

He knew that with this divine weapon as my only source of defense, I would be no match for whatever was controlling him. And as much as it pained me to do so, I stood back and watched as he gasped and grunted and gargled on his words. The heroes around me, especially Sharena and Commander Anna, looked shocked. Robin was trying to control the wind while Chrom stood at their back, protecting them from any debris or spare enemies that may come by. Soren and Ike were standing side by side taking out the enemies one at a time. Then there was me at the epicenter of all the chaos. “Kill me!” Alfonse managed to say to me and the rest of the team, “Kill me before it gets any worse! Please! I’m begging you!” 

Tears started to trickle down my face as I heard his struggled and pained words. When he had gotten those last words out, Alfonse lost control of whatever was trying to take him over and went completely mad once more. He stood to full height, his eyes fully red, and started to laugh like a maniac. He lifted his sword up as it started to spark with darkened electricity and dark magic. The thing that shocked me the most was that his sword was pointed at me. Directly at my heart. The lightning from his sword sparked once more and a stream of it was sent my way. 

However, in my shocked state, all I could do was stand and stare at the one I called my love. My heart wouldn’t believe what it was seeing right in front of me or urge me to move. I wanted everything to be okay. I wanted Alfonse to come to his senses. I wanted all of this to be some cruel dream and that I would wake up and see Alfonse lying right next to me, smiling as the morning sun shone through our bedroom window. So much so that I almost went toward the lighting bolt thinking that it was some sort of beacon of hope from the gods. It wasn’t until Zacahrias grabbed onto my tiny form and pulled me out of the way of the did I move. Zacharias and I tumbled to the ground as the rest of the Order of Heroes surrounded us to make sure we were fine. With a loud grunt, Zacharias started to tend to his now broken arm while also scolding me for my stupidity. “What are you crazy?” he shouted at me, “One strike from that lightning and you’ll be dead! Don’t risk your life like that! You’re the only summoner we’ve got!” 

I was about to tell him to not tell me what to do if it wasn’t for both Corrin and Robin running up to us at the same time. They looked scratched, beat up, and worn down, but they still held a look of determination and hope in their expressions. They were both holding dragon stones that seemed to be devoid of any power or life form which seemed curious to me. First of all, where did they get those? Second of all, why were they thrusting them in my face as if it was my last hope? “Here, take this.” Corrin yelled, putting the dragon stone in my hand, “It may be our only hope to getting Alfonse back to his normal self. 

I gave them each a quizzical glance. “What could you possibly mean?” I asked, tears still stained on my face. 

Robin sighed the best that they could before they started to explain their thought process. “If close enough to the person, a dragon stone can absorb any and all negative energy from that individual.” They said, “That means we have to get close enough to Alfonse for the dragon stone to absorb the negative energy.” With my eyes widened, I squeezed the dragon stone in my hand. I looked at it, contemplating my next move. This dragon stone meant that there was still hope for Alfonse. There was still hope for the world. 

I could get Alfonse back to his normal state. “Aviana what are you thinking?” Sharena asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder and her voice shaky. Her face was worried and fear stricken and she looked like she was ready to put me in a straight jacket if it meant keeping me safe. “What is going through your mind, you must tell me!” she yelled again. I looked up to her, my eyes still blank yet full of emotion at the same time. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered before I bolted off in the direction of Alfonse. Everyone called my name desperately and Sharena reached out her hand with tears in her eyes. I could hear their screams and wishes for me to come back, but I didn’t care. With every step I took toward Alfonse it was every step that I took to save this world once and for all. It was a step that I could take to save my love. Finally I could save him from himself, finally I could save this world, finally everything will be put to rest. 

I knew my plan was crazy and completely insane, but I couldn’t help it. Every step I took was one step closer to seeing his smile, hearing his laugh, or seeing him happy once again. His very being enticed me so much and I was so absolutely in love with him that I couldn’t stand to see him suffer one more minute. I knew there was a high probability that I was going to die from this, but something inside my heart was telling me that I had to do this.  
Alfonse looked as crazy as ever when I approached him and his eyes were still wild and red. However, when I saw him all that flashed past my mind was his smile and his warm, blue eyes. As if he hadn’t changed in the first place. The wind was still blowing and the lightning was still striking around me, but I had to do all that I could to make it to him. When he finally set his eyes on me, he let out a mighty scream and thrust his sword toward me. His sword cut through my clothing, piereced my skin, and went straight through me, but I would not let the pain stop me from doing what I had to do. With his sword buried deep in my skin and ignoring the pain, I put the dragon stone up to his chest and hugged him tightly. As the blood continued to flower on my pure white garments, a burst of light erupted from the spot we were standing on and soon all of the negative energy that was in his body left as if it hadn’t been there in the first place. I coughed once more and more blood came out of my mouth, coated the dragon stone that I held so tightly in my hand.

His eyes turned back to his normal color and he regained his senses. But what came with regaining his senses was also realizing what he had done to me. When he saw the blood that stained both my summoner’s coat and his white clothing and as I slumped further into the ground, he let out a mighty scream. “Aviana!” he screeched, catching me as I fell to the ground, “Gods, please don’t let it be true! AVIANA!” 

With the little might I had left, I pulled the sword out of my body and lied down in Alfonse’s arms, feeling comfort that my last moments were with him. I dropped the dragons stone and it shattered into a million different pieces like a fragile piece of glass. I touched his face with my bloodied hand and his tears mixed with my blood. “Alfonse.” I whispered to him, “You’re ok…I’m so glad.” 

“Aviana, what have you done?!” he screamed, “Why did you do that?!” He started to heave heavy sobs as he kept staring at my deteriorating form. 

“Because…you’re my everything.” I whispered, the pain taking over my voice, “I-I…didn’t want you…to suffer…anymore.. ngh!” I grunted as coughs took over my body. The coughs pained every part of me from my chest to my stomach where the wound was. It was then that I knew that I didn’t have much time left. 

“Aviana, you’re my everything.” Alfonse sobbed, “A life without you is torment enough. Please, don’t die. You have to hold on. Please, you have to!” 

I laughed, the last bit of my blood trickling out of my mouth. I could feel as my organs started to fail me and my sight became blurry. Soon all I could make out of Alfonse was his bluish yellow hair and his eyes, nothing else. I reached my other hand up to his face and rubbed it with my thumbs. “In Robin’s…words.” I whispered, my speech becoming slower and more prolonged, “May we…may we…meet again…in a better life.” With my last words, my whole body shut down and my hands dropped to the sides. I could no longer see my friends, but I knew that I had left them in agony. I knew that even though my succeeded in keeping Alfonse alive, it failed in ending all suffering. I had failed them. I had failed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So my summoner is an idiot and gets herself killed and that's usually how it goes. Also with the dragon stone thing...I know that's not how it works but it was an idea from the very depths of my mind. Thanks again!


End file.
